InuyashMortalKombatNinjaGaiden Clash!
by Lord Richard
Summary: Naraku has mysteriously discovered a portal to outworld. There he teams with Shao Kahn, and not only that, he discovers the forgotten Archfiend. Now the worlds of Mortal Kombat, Inuyasha, and Ninja Gaiden must team up to destroy Naraku and Shao Kahn!
1. Introduction

Inuysha/Mortal Kombat/Ninja Gaiden Clash!  
><span>The Return of the Emperor and the Dark Dragon.<span>

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Mortal Kombat or Ninja Gaiden, please no infrignments.

Introduction.

After a long, furious battle with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga, the evil half demon sorceror Naraku fled, leaving parts of his body behind. Inuyasha and Koga tried to go after Naraku, but Sesshomaru stopped them because he realized he was leading them to a portal that would kill a demon or a hanyou instantly to the scent of their demonic aura. "Hey, what are you doing? Do you just want to let Naraku get away?", Koga asked barkingly. "Just what I was thinking wolf. Sesshomaru, why did you let him get away?", asked Inuyasha, who was curious to know.  
>"Silence! Aren't you two aware of the scent of purification?", Sesshomaru asked with a cold stare at the other two. "Purification? I don't sense anything pure in this disgusting atmosphere.", said Koga. "Naraku escaped through a portal and it is masked within his miasma, we can't through this barrier.", Sesshomaru said. "heh, no stupid barrier is going to slow me down, cause I'll bust the damn thing!", yelled Inuyasha going for a swing at the barrier.<p>

Inuyasha tries to destroy the purification barrier within the miasma, but not even his adament barrage could dispate the pureness of that portal. Now the two dog brothers and the wolf demon are trying to figure out how to catch Naraku, just then Chokyukai, the boar demon came into the scene."It's you pig. What are you doing here?", Inuyasha said. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, I'm going to catch up to that Naraku and take the sacred jewel from him. Then I'll get all the ladies, ha ha ha ha.", Chokyukai pervertedly announced. "Hey mut, you know this swine?", Koga asked.  
>"Yeah, his name is Chokuykai... AND STOP CALLING ME A MUT!", Inuyasha yelled. "Here I come Naraku! Ha ha ha ha ha!", Chokyukai laughed. "STOP fool, you'll be killed if you go through that portal." Inuyasha warned, looking at the boar demon. "Finally I'll be... Wait, WHAT? NO, NOOOO!",<br>Chokyukai screamed with panic.

Chokyukai's body was destroyed upon contact with the portal, the blood and gore soaked the portal and his remains were transported to a different world. Sesshomaru walked off and meets up with jaken and Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin and I have searched everywhere for you. So did, you kill Naraku?", asked his vassal Jaken. "He escaped through a portal. What about the two of you? Did you two get along in my absense?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes my lord, Jaken and I always get along.", said the frilly little Rin. "yeah right, you get on my nerves everyday.", mumbled Jaken.  
>Everyone in that area then goes back to their comrades.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Terror Cloaked in Shadow

Chapter 1: Terror cloaked in shadow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyash, or Mortal Kombat, or Ninja Gaiden.

"Inuyasha, hey!", Kagome shouted out. "Hey there Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. Were you all waiting for me?", Inuyasha asked. "Yes we were Inuyasha, so did you do it?", asked Miroku. "Huh? do you mea-" Inuyasha started to ask. "Yes, did you kill Naraku?" Miroku cut Inuyasha off.  
>Inuyasha growled, "Rgh, he got away on me again." "I see.", Miroku said. "Damn him, how dare he! He was just inches away from be killed by me, inches away from it all being over. the coward.", Inuyasha thought. "I can see the battle must've been fierce... what's that miasma over there?",<br>Sango asked curiously. "It's some sort of barrier containing a portal, Naraku escaped through it.", replied Inuyasha. "Well I guess our journey continues on with how to get through this barrier.", Said Shippo. "Hey why don't you use your adament barrage Inuyasha?", Miroku asked lighted hope.  
>"I already tried that, it didn't work... Don't you know Chokyukai the pig demon?", Inuyasha asked his friends. "Yes, what about him?", asked miroku. "He tried to go through the portal, but his body was ripped to pieces when he got close to it.", Inuyasha said, all gruesome like.<br>"How horrible.", Kagome said. "We would've been here earlier if Kagura and Hakudoshi hadn't held us back." "Ehh, don't worry about it Kagome, as long as you're safe." Koga said as he stepped into the conversation. "Hey Koga!", Yelled Ginta and Hakaku in simulatanious time. "Yo.", Koga replied.  
>"We were everywhere searching for you.", Ginta panted. "Yeah, well did you kill Naraku?" Hakaku asked, also catching his breath. "Nah, the coward escaped as usual." Koga groaned, after feeling eager at the moment to get Naraku. Just as they found koga, the two wolf servants in usion pitifully replied, "awh, still alive."<p>

Inuyasha and Koga and their friends walked off, suddenly a portal ahead of them blasted in the sky, and then dissapeared. This is definately something everyone should be on their guard for. Fore they will need all of their strength for what's to come on their journey. Later on that night, everyone was relaxing, having a discussion. "I wonder what that that light was that blasted in the sky.", Sango brought up to the others. "Yeah, I wonder if it had something to do with Naraku.", replied kagome. "No I don't think it was his doing.", Inuyasha remarked. "I didn't detect his scent when the light blasted in the sky. But I did smell the scents of strange creatures, as if they were from another world.", he continued. "I don't know what's going on, but it could've been a portal, like the one Naraku escaped through.". he finished. "You could be right Inuyasha, when the light shined, I did see some figures fall down from the light.", Miroku added. "I hope they don't come after us, hugh.", Shippo said, uneasy.

Meanwhile Kagura and Hakudoshi follow the siamyosho insects to Naraku's lair. They go through the miasma and have entered his hidden cave. "Man, Inuyasha's friends sure are annoying, we need to get stronger in order to keep them out of our way.", Kagura said. "yeah, you NEED to get a lot stronger Kagura, I thought you were supposed to be the wind?", Hakudoshi arrogantly joked. "SHUT up you little brat, you weren't doing any better than I was at the end.", Kagura, annoyed, shot back at Hakudoshi. "Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.", laughed Hakudoshi. Along the way to Naraku the two demons saw bones scattered everywhere, the cave was so dark, no kind of light could ever shine in here. Only except that which only illuminated in the darkness, that of course was the Shikon Jewel, being held by Naraku, who sat there and stared at the dark crystal. Kagura and Hakudoshi reported back to him.  
>"Naraku.", Kagura spoke. "Kagura, Hakudoshi, I see you made it out alive, though you took quite the beating in the end of your battle. hmm hmm hmm.", Naraku chuckled. "How dare you! rrggh.", Kagura replied. "Inuyasha's friends were very annoying, that's all.", she finished. Naraku only glared at Kagura silently. "It seems his friends are quite strategic, they somehow were able to bust through my barrier even without the assitance of Inuyasha.", Hakudoshi spoke up. "The both of you still failed me. Not wise at all.", Naraku said, tightening his grip on the Sacred Jewel. There was silence for but a moment, then Kanna appeared. "Naraku... They're here." Kanna said. Kanna shows Naraku and the others through her mirror, the creatures from the portal. "Excellent. he's accepted my offer, the deal has been struck.", Naraku thought. "Kagura and Hakudoshi, there's something I want you two to do for me." Naraku told them, smiling wickedly.<p>

In the forest the figures are now known as Baraka, Reptile, and Mileena from Outworld. "Why did the emperor order us to come to this world? The tournament takes place every generation, we just had the tournament recently... and WE LOST!", Baraka Yelled, growling with anger. "That's because your skillssss are usselessss.", Reptile mocked at the tartakan leader. "you being defeated by an Earthrealmer in the first round issss pathetic.", He continued. "WHAT!", screamed Baraka. "Don't forget you lost in the first round of the tournament as well, make it you lost in the very first MATCH and lost to same one that defeated ME! You have no room to talk Reptile!", Baraka said, sneering at Reptile. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha, listen to you two fools. You both lost in the tournament.", Mileena cut in. "You have no room to talk, you've dissssgraced Shao Kahn, back when I heard Jade deafeated you in the wasssstelands.", Reptile replied, looking at Mileena in shame as well. "I still can't believe that mortal defeated Shao Kahn back in Outworld.", baraka growled. "So I wonder why he sent us here now." "Let'ssss look around. I'm sssure the emperor hasss a reason for sending usss here.", Reptile answered. "Hey look who are they?" Baraka said, looking up in the sky. As the warriors looked up, Kagura, and Hakudoshi came down towards them. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You three have come at last. The tarkatan leader, Baraka. The zaterian assassin Reptile. The princess clone, Mileena. I am Hakudoshi and this is my sister Kagura." Hakudoshi announced, proudly. "How do you know us kid?", Mileena asked. "Yeah, I never seen your flesh and meat before.", Baraka wondered as well. "Hmm, my master Naraku made a deal with your emperor in your world.", Hakudoshi answered. "Come to think of it sssss, I did see our lord talking to someone in his throne room. I overheard him saying hisss name was Naraku and that he would give Shao Kahn Earth as long as we serve him and stop hisss enemiesss from killing him." Reptile explained. "So will you join us then?", asked Kagura. "Alright, we'll bring an army of tartakans with us.", Mileena said. "Good, we will start with this alliance tomorrow. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm." said Hakudoshi.

The alliance has formed and portals will surely be shining. The next day Kagome leaves to her own time to rest up, the rest of the gang are chilling. "Goodbye Kagome.", said Shippo. "You take care now.", Sango joined. "See ya later you guys. I'll bring some more ninja food when I come back.", Kagome replied.  
>Kagome leaps into the well. "And she has left. Well I guess we should find something to keep us all busy.", said Miroku. "Like what?", Shippo asked. "I'm going to look for some ladies, mmm.", said Miroku. "WHAT did you SAY?", shouted Sango. "I was only joking, heh heh heh heh heh." Miroku laughed.<br>"Hello, how have you all been doing?", asked Kaede pleasently. "We've been better. I'm going to see Totosai so he can help me understand how to find Naraku." Inuyasha declared. "Hmm, Inuyasha.", kaede looked on. "Later.", said Inuyasha. Kagome is hanging out with her family, she passed her schoolyear and is on summer vacation. "Goodmorning dear do you breakfast?" Kagome's mother said. "Hey sis, where's Inuyasha, he didn't come back with you this time?", Sota asked. "He's just relaxing with everyone else. Mmm, this food is so good mom, I haven't eaten this good since I've been back.", Kagome answered.  
>"Well I'm glad you liked it.", Kagome's mother replied. "Well now that you're out of school, you can hang out with us and your friends through the well a lot more now.", her grandfather said. "Yep, I'll probably be going back in a couple of days back to the fuedal era.", Kagome announced. "Man, you're sure lucky Kagome, I just wish I could go there, I don't care if there are demons.", Sota remarked. "Now sota I could give you some of my charms with the power of helping you out with that.", replied their grandfather. "Huh?", Kagome question. "Hmm? Nah, I doubt it.", Sota said, not believing his grandfather. "Hmm hmm hmm.", their mother laughed.<p>

Meanwhile back in the feudal era, Inuyasha talks to Totosai and Myoga on finding out a technique to go through the portal. "so can you help me Totosai? This is really important to me.", Inuyasha asked. "Still affter Naraku huh? Oh dear, he'll never kill him.", Totosai proclaimed. "Come on Totosai, I REALLY need to know how to enhance my strength.", the hanyou replied. "Master Inuyasha! haven't had your blood in a while! Myoga stabbed Inuyasha in the neck with his tiny beak and started to suck up blood, only to be met with the forceful hand of Inuyasha smashing him flat. "Oww, the pain, that hurt.",  
>cried Myoga. "FOR ONCE would you STOP trying to drink my blood?", Inuyasha angrilly yelled. "My apologies master", said the flea. "Well have you come up ith something?", said the hanyou, looking towards the blacksmith. "Hmmm, ah, Inuyasha I recall of a powerful sword weilder like yourself. He possesses a sword of no other kind. His name is Ryu Hayabusa, a dragon ninja.", Totosai said. "Huh, *dragon ninja*?", asked Inuyasha. "He is a human,but no ordinary human. His clan are the decendents of the dragon lineage!", Totosai explained. "Blah blah blah, who cares about all that.? How is this Ryu something going to help me kill Naraku?", asked Inuyasha. "Inside his sword is a power known as the jewel of the dragon's eye. It has the power to trsansport to different worlds and enhance one's weapon.", Totosai explained. "Ah so you want me to kill him and use his power?", Inuyasha mockindly asked.<br>"NOOO!, you must not kill him. I know Ryu, he once stopped the mighty archfiend vigoor. I know him by a good friend of mine, Muramassa, the blacksmith Ryu occasionaly goes to. I can find Ryu and tell him you're not an enemy.", Totosai said. "How will I find him?", Inuyasha asked. "No, he will find you.  
>I will set him on your path.", Totosai answered. "Hey!", Inuyasha said as he whailed him on the head. "OW!", the smith screamed. "Your ass better not be lying.", barked Inuyasha. "I'm not.", Totosai pleaded. "Alright then I'm off.", Inuyasha said "I'll come along with you.", Myoga butt in.<p>

Inuyasha and Myoga meets up with the rest of the gang. He tells them everything Totosai said and are now headed south.

"So this Ryu is a dragon ninja and has the power to go through portals?", asked Miroku. "Yeah, Totosai said he'll find us, so why the hell hasen't he found us yet?", Inuyasha barked. "Master Inuyasha, what about Kagome? You going to leave her behind?" Myoga reminded Inuyasha. "Oh yea, I forgot about that annoying girl.", Inuyasha unfortunately remembered. "Do you think she would be able to sense the jewel of the man we are looking for?", Sango asked. "I don't know, probably.", replied Inuyasha.

There was a sudden gust of wind as the gang was being approached by a tornado...

"Hey it's Koga.", Shippo shrieked. "Yo.", Koga greeted everyone. Inuyasha remarked, "What are you doing here wolf cu-" "Where's Kagome?", Koga asked, cutting Inuyasha off. "She went home to her own time again.", Miroku said. "Oh well when will she come back?", Koga asked. "In a couple of days.", Miroku responded.

Inuyasha walks off to relax, Koga and his servants decide to stay with them for a while. Meanwhile at the desert south, the demons of the region were being slaughtered by a Terror cloaked in shadow... It was evening as some monsters came out for feeding when all of a sudden they were attacked by invaders... these barbarians bore monsturous fangs, and spikes sticking out of their heads and forearms, then when they extended their arms out, sharp blades come out from their arms, they were the tarkatans, led by their leader, Baraka, alongside with Reptile and Mileena. They sliced and tore through all that got in their way. The excessive killing pleased Baraka.

"That's right tarkata, tear them apart!", Baraka roared. "Yesssss, feed on thesssse creatures... Finish them off.", Reptile added. "So, is this enough for you kid, or do you wish for more sacrifices?" Mileena asked, turning towards Hakudoshi. "No, we'll slaughter every region until Inuyasha and his friends show themselves. Once they do, then we will kill them and we will give Earth to your master and then Kagura, Kanna, you guys, myself and even Naraku will serve your master without fail. Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm.", Hakudoshi replied. "Well then with that being said, come tarkatas, let's go to the next lamb to slaughter.", Baraka announced.

They travel as an army and they find a village ahead.

"Let's attack that village down there. It's full of humans down there.", Suggested Hakudoshi. "PATHETIC HUMANS PREPARE! PREPARE, FOR YOUR ANNIHILATION!", Mileena yelled out as all of the people came out, frightened.

Kagura, Hakudoshi, and the MK warriors start killing people in the town and shows no remorse... One villager came out screaming in fear, all of a sudden, Baraka appeared and lunged his blades straight through the poor man's body, he shrieked in agony, then Baraka picked him up with his blades, Took one out of the man, cocked his arm back, and lunged it back into his face. He then dropped the body down and kept on going with more people. Reptile slithered towards a poor innocent bystander, and spit his corrosive acid at him, the person screamed as his chest was burning off of his flesh. The acid melted his body, softening his limbs. Reptile ripped out his left arm and proceded to devour it. The man cried out in torment, Then Reptile kicked his melting body away, leaving him to dissolve. Mileena was going around throwing her sais at people, she pranced out and threw each dagger into somebody, picking them out and started sticking them back and fourth in their backs... She killed like four people in an instant. The Blood was everywhere, there was no restraints, terror was upon the village. Some men tried to escape, only to be met with Kagura's dance of blades, each of the blades cut into the bodies of many, leaving them dead in their tracks. Hakudoshi hopped up on people who tried to put up a fight and just cut into their necks with his bladed staff. This continued on until the entire village was pillaged and destroyed. There were no survivors, the army of Naraku and Shao Kahn combined turned the village, into a land of blood.

"Ahhh, the fleshhh of thesssse mortals are so tasssty. Time to ssssspill more of their warm blood.", Reptile said. "Hey kid are we threw here?", Baraka asked. "Yes, now then, I... what... Hmm hmm hmm, I can sense Inuyasha. He's coming, we must leave now.", Hakudoshi replied. "Leave? Rrgh, I hate having to resort to escaping.", Baraka remarked.

Hakudoshi and everyone else leaves behind carcsses of the village people as they escape. Inuyasha and his friends make it there after some time.

"What happened here? It's as if Kagura and her allies' scents dissapeared without any trace.", Koga wondered. "You're right wolf, but look at all these people. There's been a slaughter and I have a bad feeling about this. Look how they're laid out.", Inuyasha said. "Right, look how they're dismembered and all of this blood. There hasen't been a masacre like this since the Band of Seven.", Miroku added. 'Something is definatly wrong, there might be more to this than Naraku and Hakudoshi. Like as if they've stumbled upon an alliance.', Sango thought. "Hey, why don't we continue on to the next village? There might be clues as to who did this." "Sure Sango, but what about Kagome?", Shippo asked. "That's simple, hey wolf, you and your friends go to the forest where the dry well is.", Inuyasha explained. "Are you saying that's where Kagome will come out of?", Koga asked doubtingly. "Yeah.", the hanyou answered.  
>"Alright see you later, Mut face.", Koga said as he dashed off back to the north from which their journey began. "Well now that THAT idiot has left, we can continue on.", Inuyasha said, relieved. As Inuyasha and the others continue on, night falls. They decide to get some sleep, while they stay on their guard.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Demon and Sorceror

Chapter 2: Demon and Sorceror

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Mortal Kombat, or Ninja Gaiden.

Meanwhile, Hachi has left the high priest temple because monk Muchine died while trying to fend off a strange beast with four arms! It stood over eight feet tall as well. Hachi ran into Royacon in a forest. "Heah, heah, heah, I.. have to...  
>find Miroku. Please, where are you?" Hachi cried. "RAAAAHHH!" Royacon roared. "Ahh, oh no... It FOUND ME... Pl- PLEASE d- d- don't kill me!" Hachi yelled. "Rrrgh, racon-dog, it's you." said Royacon "Ahh... wha- oh it's you Royacon!" Hachi said, relieved. "What are you doing around here, boy?" Royacon asked. "Please help me Royacon, my master Muchine was killed by a demon with four arms!" Hachi hastily explained. "Alright, but look son next time I catch you in my forest, I won't be very nice to you. Now what do you want?" Royacon asked. "Please, let's go and find Miroku and Inuyasha and ask for their assistance." Hachi answered. "Oh yeah, the monk and the half-demon. Well what's wrong with me? I can kill that demon with no problem." Royacon proudly explained. "Oh no, I- I don't mean you're useless it's just..."<p>

While Hachi and Royacon were talking, they were interrupted by a loud, ferocious roar from a distance by the mountains. It sent shivers down Hachi's spine as he recognized the sound of that voice... "RRROOOAAARRRHHHHHHH!" Both Royacon and Hachi looked over by the mountains to see what it was, only to see the beast standing outside the temple.

"Ahhhh, it's that thing!" Hachi screamed. "I never felt s- such evil before..." Royacon said.

Both Royacon and Hachi ran as fast as they could after they saw the leviathan roar over the mountains by that temple. It started to follow them, slowly enough that he isn't noticed.

"Rrrrrggh, It would have been better for that little racon to have died at my hands without the chase. Rrrgh, mmmgh." Roared the beast, who is revealed to be Goro.

Goro pursues the little demon and leaves the mountain. Elsewhere southwest, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken crosses paths with Kikyo and have a discussion. The next morning has dawned. "Man, we sure have come a long way in our journey." Jaken said with boredom. "I agree with you Master Jaken. Oh I'm getting hungry." Rin said, excidingly. "There should be a river up ahead, we could catch some fish and have dinner while it's still dark." Jaken said. "I can see the river now, Lord Sesshomaru do you want any fish." Rin asked. There was no response from Sesshomaru, as he kept walking. "Hey I bet I can catch more fish than you, Master Jaken." Rin said, happily. "Silly girl, I may be smaller than you, but I'm hundreds of years older than you. I think I have lots of more experience in catching fish than you do Rin." Jaken said, quite annoyed. "Whatever, come on." Rin invited Jaken. 'Naraku, where have you hidden yourself this time? Once I kill you Naraku, I will have settled the score and continue my true quest. The quest to search for the personal power father left behind, the third sword of ultimate power, the Sounga. Once I possess it, I will transform myself into a far greater power, I will rule over the western lands just as father did eons ago.' Sesshomaru thought. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I caught a lot of fish, see." Rin replied, showing him the fish. "Hmm... Hmm?"  
>Sesshomaru looked over. "What is it my Lord?" Rin asked. "Rin, get back now." Jaken said. "Okay" said Rin, hiding behind Jaken.<p>

The group sees Kikyo walking towards them. The clayed-bodied priestess walked with a purpose and caught the eyes of Sesshomaru's group and stopped by.

"Hey, it's that lady who saved me." Rin said. 'Hmm, the priestess, so she survived that fall from the cliff.' Sesshomaru thought. "Hi, do you remember me, you saved me from Suikotsu." Rin asked the woman. "Uhh, Oh it's you, from Mt. Hakurei."  
>said Kikyo. "My name is Rin, this is Master Jaken..." Rin said. "Yo." Jaken muttered reluctantly. "And he is Lord Sesshomaru." Rin finished. "I think I know who he is." looking towards him "He's the older brother of Inuyasha. "Why do you stand before me, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked, staring boldly into her. "Ohh, I didn't expect to cross paths with you, it was just a coincendance." Kikyo replied. "Rrgh." Sesshomaru grunted. "I understand you're trying to kill Naraku?" Kikyo asked.<br>Sesshomaru didn't respond. "Well it'll take more than what you used, which is a sword." Kikyo said. "Hey, who do you think you are to tell Lord Sesshomaru what he can or can't use to kill his enemies?" Jaken yelled. "Jaken." Sesshomaru barked. "Ohh, sorry my lord... continue with what you were saying, priestess." Jaken apologized. "... Listen, I'm going to tell this to Inuyasha as well, to destroy Naraku, you have to destroy his soul." Kikyo explained. "Soul?..." Sesshomaru asked. "Yes, and in order to do that, Naraku must complete the sacred Shikon no tama. Once a tainted jewel is complete, then I will be able to purify the jewel and Naraku using the power of the soul of Medoriko, the creator of the sacred jewel.  
>That is the only way to kill Naraku." Kikyo explained.<p>

Kikyo shows Sesshomaru the soul of Medoriko. Its light is even greater than he even thought.

"You see?" Kikyo asked. "Wow, that is sure persistant" said Jaken. "It's beautiful, that's a soul?" Rin asked. "Yes it is." Kikyo answered. "Interesting, first you survive a death fall from from Ft. Hakurei, and now you possess a soul of a dead mortal priestess like yourself. Tell me, what is it that you desire that keeps you in the world of the living?" Sesshomaru asked Kikyo. "Huh, my desire?" Kikyo wondered. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Jaken, Rin, gather your food,  
>we're going." Sesshomaru said. "Alright." said Rin. "Yes my lord, come on Ah-Unn." Jaken added. "Bye Kikyo" Rin waved back. Kikyo nodded as she continued on her own path.<p>

A Saimyosho insect watched and listened to the conversation and reported back to Naraku. Back at the lair, the insect made it back. It speaks to Naraku and tells him Kikyo is southwest in WuSashi.

"Hmm, I see. Kikyo said that? Well I believe you gravely underestimate me Kikyo, for it'll take more than mere 'purity' to defeat me. The jewel is almost complete, hmm I still need have to recover my strength from that battle with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga..." looks over. "Go now, do my bidding, do as I say. Find Hakudoshi and Kagura, there's another task for them and... take along Kohaku." Naraku ordered to his minion. "As you wish, come with me Kohaku." Kanna replied. "Yes, let's go." answered the mind-controlled Kohaku.

Kanna and Kohaku decide to bring their allies to Naraku so they won't be noticed by Inuyasha and his friends. It is now daylight, Kagome decides to come back a day early and says goodbye to her family. She is at the well.

"Goodbye you guys, see you in a couple of weeks." Kagome said. "Sis, you have all the food with you that you're taking?" Sota asked? "yep, buy you guys." Kagome leaped through the well. "It sure was nice to be with my family for a while, I wonder if everyon- What?... I... sense a couple of jewel shards on the other side of the well."

Kagome climbed out to find her friend Koga and the other two wolves sitting outside waiting for her.

"Koga it's you, where's Inuyasha and everyonelse?" she asked. "Hey Kagome." Koga greeted, putting his arm around her shoulder. "It's been a couple of days since I've seen your pretty face. I see you brought some of your homecooking." "Yeah, I brought some for everyone, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Ahh, forget about mutface, you don't need him when you have me." Koga said, embracing her. "Kagome, you and I were meant to be-" "Come on Koga!" Kagome said, cutting him off. "Hah, alright, the mut took everyone and they're headed south to find some guy with some jewel in his sword or something like that." Koga explained. "What? you mean sacred jewel shards?" Kagome asked. "No, I mean a whole different type of jewel." Koga replied. "Oh, that's strange." said Kagome. "Hey Hakaku, look, Kagome has returned." Ginta said, excited. "Kagome, we're very humble you've come back." Hakaku said. "Thanks, it's great to see you two as well. So Koga, you think you could take us to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
>"Huah... Alright Kagome let's go. We should hurry, I'll take you to that dogboy." Koga reluctintly said. "Kay." Kagome said.<p>

As Koga and Kagome and the others travel to the South to rendeavue with Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango, they find carcusses of people laid in unusual fashion. It leaves them to wonder what they will face on their journey. Meanwhile in a village, terrible demons attack unusually, scaring everyone to death and the demons laugh in a strange frenzy. They come in large numbers and it deems that nothing can stop them.

"AHHHH! We're ALL going to DIE! AAAHHHH, oh help us ALLL!" Said one of the villagers. "Calm down man! HURRY so we can get to safety!" Said another villager. "CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN? There's d-demons everywhere KILLING EVERYONE! AND you want me to CALM DOWN!" The first villager said, completely out of breath and in shock. "Heah, heah, heah, oh GOD, go on without me. They're just gonna eat me anyway." he said. "NO! Don't be so foolish, we're going to make it out of- Oh GOD NOOO!" The second villager said. "AAAHHHHHHH, NOOO!" The first villager screamed, frieghtened. "Ah, a mortal snack." The demon taunted, preparing to eat the person. "NO, put him down NOW YOU MONSTER!" The second villager said. "Bottoms up, Haah- Uh, what? AHH." The demon shrieked.  
>"What the?" both the villagers said. "Aahhh! Who dares... uhh." The demon couldn't finish. "Quite Fiend. I defeated the Emperor Vigoor, so how are you still in existence?" Said the mystery person. "Curse YOU!" was the demon's only reply.<p>

The ninja killed it, then turned his attention and killed the rest of the monsters.

"Uhh, sir" The first villager asked the ninja. The ninja turned towards the two people. "thank you for saving my brother and I." The second man said. "It isn't over yet, there'll be more. Go now! You better get to safety." Was the ninja's reply. "Yes sir we will.  
>Come on, we'd better find shelter somewhere." the first person said, towards the other man. "Sure, thanks again for- What? he dissapeared." Said the second man. "Yeah, I wonder who he was." wondered the first man.<p>

Further away the gang closed in on the two villagers.

"Guys, I sense something up ahead, but I don't recognize this scent, it feels different." said Inuyasha. "Is that right? Hey, let's talk to those two men up there, they may know what is going on with all these attacks." Miroku suggested. "One of them looks wounded.  
>It's surprising they're alive." Sango said.<p>

They run towards the villagemen, still weary about the damage they see. As they reached them, they seen one of them was hurt and the other was holding him up as they kept walking. Inuyasha and the gang begin to question them.

"Excuse me, excuse me... sir, may we speak with you?" Miroku asked politely. "Uhh, oh a monk, and some demon slayers?" the second man said. "Yes I'm Monk Miroku, what happened here?" the monk asked. "Uh, huah, yes well, demons attacked the village. Most of the people were eaten by those beasts, my br-brother and I and a few other villagers were the only survivors here... Well I should let you know who we are, My, n-name is Ron Kusugi, This is Oda Kusugi." Said the first man, who is revealed to be Ron. "Hello sir" said his brother Oda. "Well, can you tell us who stopped the demons Ron?" Miroku asked. "Well it was weird, but a ninja slew them all!" Ron explained. "HuH!" Both Sango and Inuyasha said. 'Ninja... Could it be Ryu, the one we're searching for?' Inuyasha thought.  
>"It was so amazing, there must've been hundreds of them, they surronded him, but he killed them alland saved the entire village from total destruction! That one man, that one ninja did all that!" Oda excitingly said. "Alright, we have the info on what happened here. Can you tell us where he went to or what is name was?" Inuyasha asked. "Sorry, love to tell you, but when we thanked him he only told us that it wasn't over, and then he dissapeared." Ron said, regretfully. "hmm, well... Alright then. You both better find a safe secure place to hide." Inuyasha told them. "Yes we will." Said the Kusugi brothers.<p>

The Villagemen ran off, carefully watched by Inuyasha. Afterwards they continue to search for the warrior. As they continue on, Inuyasha senses something. He really doesn't like the smell.

"Hold on a second people." Inuyasha said. "What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo. "You sense something?" Miroku asked. "Well well, look who decided to come back!" Inuyasha pointed out. "Huh!" was everyone's response.

Koga, along with his servants and Kagome shows up, Koga is reluctant to even look at Inuyasha's face. "Hey everybody, how's it going?" Kagome asked. "Kagome! I'm glad to see you back." Shippo cheered. "Thanks, I'm glad to see you as well. What's with all the carcusses?" Kagome asked. "There's been a widespread of demon attacks all over the villages in the region." Sango said. "That's horrible, I wish all this killing would stop." Kagome replied. "Well now that you're back Kagome, We don't have to hold back our time and Koga, you can get lost now." Inuyasha remarked. "Shut up mut! I'm staying cause Kagome wants me by her side." Koga yelled. "Is that so? Wolf, why don't you just give up, You ain't going to win Kagome over me ya idiot." Inuyasha shot back.  
>"Just watch after Naraku is dead, Kagome will be my woman, not yours." Koga said, putting his arm on her. "Don't worry though, dogboy, you probably won't be alive to see us together." He finished. "Rrgh, how dare you." Inuyasha barked. "Alright, c'mon you two, this isn't the time to be fighting." Kagome said to the both of them. "I agree, Kagome's right, we are on a mission, Inuyasha. We can't waist any time." Miroku said. "Hmph, alright... Follow us if you so chose Koga, it's your life." Inuyasha remarked.<br>"ohh, don't worry, I'm as every strong as you are mut." Said Koga. "Hey hakaku and I are going to remain here." Ginta said. Koga looked back confused. "You know, you- superspeed, us- superslow. We'll only be holding you all back." Hakaku explained. "Ehh,  
>suit yourselves, we're off." said Koga.<p>

Now that everyone is back as a unit they travel to find Ryu Hayabusa. Elsewhere after giving Hakudoshi, Kagura, and the others their new mission, Naraku himself goes off to find someone that Shao Kahn said would prove very useful in his quest.

"Hmm, they did quite the work of tearing this region apart. There are corpes everywhere, all of the sorrow and the anger and death gives the shikon no tama power! Outstanding." Said Naraku, with a sinister laugh.

He makes it to the Lost sea. The area is shrouded in fog. The sea is filled with skeletons and the cold-blooded. And for an unkown reason, evil spirits swam in the air of the forbidden island. Naraku calls for someone.

"I have come to the lost sea as you have instructed. I summon you! Show yourself sorceror!" Naraku enchanted.

The portal on the island shines a very bright, orange, firey, destructive glow. It rumbled the ground and the sea and even dissapates the fog. Naraku starts to feel the fluxuations of the Earth and the other world beyond the portal. He is fascinated by it.  
>As the portal vanishes, a figure walks down the bone-crackling steps. This man looked to stand about 6'7" tall, he was solid, a very built person. He has long, sleek, black hair which was kept in a ponytail. His outfit resembled that of a nobleman's and a warrior's. A black and red sleeveless outfit with golden emblems around it with a belt that had a green skull buckle on it. He also has a pointed beared. He walked with pride toward Naraku and they greeted one another.<p>

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm. So you have appeared before, here at the lost sea. And now that you have come this time, you meet me, Naraku, possessor of the black sacred jewel. Welcome sorceror." Naraku introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you Naraku. I am Shang Tsung,  
>master of souls and right-hand guard of the emperor in Outworld." Shang Tsung like wise introduced himself as well. "Ahh yes, Shao Kahn said you would be very useful to me. Is that true?" asked Naraku. "hmm hmm hmph, Lord Kahn says many great and powerful things humble his servants and has done so for thousands of years. But you however, have not felt the humblety and respect for my master. I am as you say, 'useful' to aid your quest. However Naraku, I would like to put you in a little tournament of mine." Shang Tsung replied. "hmm hmm hmm, you wish to put me in a tournament of surely meager prizes, is that so? Well Shang Tsung, wouldn't that prolong my mission of supreme power?" Asked Naraku, doubting the sorceror's word. "True, but you would be wise to accept this deal. It will benefit you and you won't regret this. It will bring about sorrow and hatred to all who fight. In the end, it will mostly bring death to the weak-hearted. Afterall, that is... what that jewel wishes of, correct?" Shang Tsung asked? The Sacred jewel started to glow brightly. "You truly are a man of wickedness. Very well, I'll compete in this tournament, what's it called by the way?" Naraku wondered. "Mortal Kombat!" Shang Tsung replied. 'Mortal Kombat... let's see if the sacred jewel truly wishes of such chaotic nature.' Naraku thought.<p>

The alliance of demon and sorceror is now born. Naraku and Shang Tsung have joined forces and death awaited all who stood in their way.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 3: Power of the Dragon Ninja

Chapter 3: Power of the Dragon Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Mortal Kombat, or Ninja Gaiden.

The Next morning Inuyasha and the group continue their search. "Hey, are you ready to go? It's another day, so we should make the most of it, right now." announced Inuyasha. "Hey, why don't we all eat to gain our energy. You guys are going to love my food." Suggested Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha. "Sure." said Shippo. "I am quite hungry." Sango added. "That sounds good Kagome." Miroku agreed.

"HEY! Were you all even listening?" Inuyasha yelled, quite annoyed.

"Save it mut, they're not even paying attention to you. Hey, what is that black bowl Kagome's pulling out of her bag? A pot or somthing? Koga asked, cutting in. "Duh, ya idiot." Inuyasha answered. "Don't 'duh' me. Hey, now she's pulling out dried potatoes. She gave me some of those last time." Koga said. "Yeah, she calls them 'potato chips'." Inuyasha said.

"Hey Kagome, can I have some of that food you're cooking? I haven't eaten in about a week. What do ya say?" Koga asked. "Of course you can, I brought some for everybody." Kagome answered. "Mrrgh, I don't believe this. Hey... Myoga are you on me somewhere or did you run off?" Inuyasha asked, checking his hair and cloths. "Hmph, maybe he took off- oh, there you are."

Inuyasha said, patting his finger on the tiny head of his loyal friend.

"Hmm... huh, oh, Master Inuyasha. What a good sleep, what's up? So have you located Ryu?" Myoga asked, waking up. "Not yet, but I feel like we're getting closer I guess." Inuyasha answered. "Woah, young Kagome is cooking over there I see. Talk to you later, Master." Myoga said, gladly. "Are you kidding me? Fine, might as well join them, since nobody's obviously reasy to go." Inuyasha grunted with boredom.

Inuyasha joins the group for a little brunch. After they finish they then spend the next hour looking for Ryu Hayabusa. All of a sudden, a portal opens up. The gang looked on at what was going on. Suddenly a horde of demons confront and attack the group.

"RRRAHH, LET'S TEAR THEM APART!" Roared one of the demons, who were revealed to be tarkatans. "GET THEM!" Another one said.

All of them came rushing towards the group.

"Wha- what are those things?" Sango asked, frightened. "I don't know, but they surely don't look like they're from this world at all." Miroku said. "Who cares, a demon is a demon." Koga remarked. "Right, they will all die now, let's kill them now, before they get to us." Inuyasha remarked.

Everybody starts fighting. The tarkatas come in pairs against Inuyasha and Koga. As they draw blades and try to swing, Koga ducks and kicks one in the stomach, then he does a spinning attack, kicking the surrounding mutants in the jaws. Another one comes up, but Koga jumps up as the growling tarkata attacks, flies down and kicks the mutant's blade, crushing it. The tarkatan rithed in anger and seathed and growled. Koga cut the tarkatan's head off with his claws. Surrounding tarkatas come after Inuyasha, he dodges them and attacks blade to blade. Then Inuyasha does the wind scar on them. More of them appear. The tarkatans line up and all spark at Inuyasha, but he captures their power and sends it back as the backlash wave. The intensity of the blast knocks the entire horde back and tears them apart. One comes from behind, but Sango uses her heirichos to kill it. The battle continues a little while longer.

"Ugh, dammit, they just keep coming and coming... U-ugh, take this!... ADAMENT BARRAGE!" Yelled Inuyasha, as he blasted shards of adament spikes at the horde.

It seemed like they would win. Inuyasha's forces had begun to overcome the tarkatans. Then another portal opens, then vanishes. Everybody wondered why it appeared and dissappeared with no one coming out of it. As they continued to fight, strange things started slithering around the group without being detected.

"Umm, guys, it feels like something just grabbed my leg." Kagome said, shaking. "Mine too." said Miroku, looking at Kagome, but sees a tarkatan. "KAGOME DUCK! Don't look, just DUCK!" Shouted the monk.

Kagome hurried down to the ground as the tarkata barely missed.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shouted. "AAAAHH!" Screamed the tarkatan. "huh, thanks." Kagome said.

Miroku nodded his head, all of a sudden he was whailed in the head by an unkown force. He screamed in pain, but there was no one there.

"Huh, Miroku, are you all right? Speak to me!" Kagome screamed. "Wha- NO! What happened, is he okay?" Sango asked. "I don't know. C'mon Miroku wake up." Kagome said, shaking Miroku's unconcious body.

All of a sudden the creature came up and knocked Sango out as well, she pumbled to the ground as well. "NO! Sango. Wh- who are you, where are you?" Kagome said, pulling out her arrows. "C'mon, show yourself!" She screamed. "Koga, take care of Kagome and the others, I'll deal with them." Inuyasha ordered. "Alright mut, Kagome, I'm here. I'll protect you sweetheart." Koga said. "Thanks, but something is attacking us. Not those demons you were just fighting, something different. It knocked out Miroku and Sango." Kagome explained

"Don't worry, I'll be able to sniff it out." Koga assured. "That's is, I've had enough of you ALL!... WIND SCAR!... ADAMENT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha screamed.

The combination of the Wind Scar and the Adament Barrage takes out the rest of the tarkata. "Kagome I can barely sense it, he's masking his aura away almost as well as its appearence." Koga said. "What? Can you stop it?" Kagome asked.

"Alright I'm here, so what's the deal here?" Inuyasha asked. "Miroku and Sango were knocked out by an invisible demon." Shippo said. "Koga says that it's masking his aura away pretty good, so it won't be easy to locate it." Myoga said. "Hmm, okay we'll find it alright." Inuyasha said, confidently.

As they concentrated to find the fiend, the unknown creature spat at them, from the side. it hits Inuyasha in the back. Inuyasha shrieked because the spit was acid, it dissolved his clothing a little and penetrated his flesh. He looked back with his sword in hand, ready. He couldn't find them at all. The creature then spat on the ground where Koga was walking and Koga stepped into it. He slipped and fell in pain, as the acid burned his foot to an extreme level. The creature tried to spit again, but then Kagome shot an arrow straight at it, and it purified it. She proclaimed to aim at the spot where she saw the acid coming flying from. So then Koga flew over with incredible speed and kicked whatever was there. He felt the impact of the creature as he Koga pulled back, then Inuyasha came in with a swing of his sword and cut into the creature's stomach. The creature rithed in pain and slid back. He turned visible slightly and opened a portal to leap through it. It was and they couldn't get a good look at what it was.

"They're sstrong. To think they could've found me, when I wassss cloaked isss impresssive." said the strange creature. "Now we will get them, next time."

Back at the battle, Inuyasha and Koga were wondering what was going on, they figured the creature escaped so they were sure to be okay for now.

"Huh... Watch out INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. Another tarkata came up behind and lunged his blade into Inuyasha's back, right on the spot where the acid was spat on. Inuyasha roared to the top of his lungs in agony as the demon lifted him up and threw him against a huge boulder.

"He sure looks out of it." Koga said. "Don't just stand here, go over there and help Inuyasha, Koga!" Kagome shouted.

As Koga runs up to kill the tarkata, another one appears from under the ground itself and plunges his blade through Koga's leg. In the midst of his agony, Koga feared Kagome would die. Before Kagome could move to help Koga, four more tarkatans appear and held her arms out. The beasts didn't rip her arms off, but merely held her down. They also held her down to her knees. She screamed and cried for help. Then a tarkatan came in front of her.

"Are you scared, human? Good, your heart beats much faster and pumps more blood that way." the demon said, in a deep, growling voice. "I promise my blades work fast. I will take your heart and use the blood of it to paint art in our chambers as a way of honoring our leader, Baraka." he said. "No, NO!" Kagome screamed.

"I don't stand a chance against him. Inuyasha is out concious, Koga can't move, and Miroku and Sango are still knocked out." Shippo said. "DIE!" The tarkata roared. "AHHHH!" Kagome screamed.

As the savage tarkatan positions his arm, Inuyasha awaikens. He is in shock as he see's Kagome is trapped. Just then when the barbarian's arm comes down, a sword cuts it off!

"Aaaarghh! Wha- who, who did that?" The tarkatan asked. The mysterious warrior killed him and he killed the rest of the demons as well in a flash, even the ones holding Kagome, and the one underground clutching Koga's leg with his blade. The tried to hold up a defense, but to no avail. The power of the dragon ninja stopped the tarkatans.

"Who, who are you?" Koga asked. The man didn't say anything. "Thank you, for saving my life." Kagome said. 'A ninja? A human? he must be-' Inuyasha thought, while staggering anxiously to see who he is. "Hey, are you... Ryu, Hayabusa?" Inuyasha asked?

"Yes, I am. And you must be Inuyasha, the one Totosai sent for me to find." said the soft-spoken ninja. "Hah, Ryu! You found us!" Kagome cheered.

Miroku and Sango finally regain conciousness and see the ninja talking to Kagome. They walk towards him. "You must be Ryu of the Hayabusa clan." said Miroku. "Yes, you are monk Miroku, correct? And you are Sango, the demon slayer?... Totosai told me all about you people." Ryu Hayabusa said. "yes well you're quite clever." Sango replied. "Yeah, yeah, well now that you 'found' us, how about using the power of that jewel or whatever you carry to help us go through the portal that Naraku went through?"  
>Inuyasha asked. "Patience, Inuyasha. There are many adversaries that lie ahead... I have my own mission ahead of me." Ryu said, looking at him boldly.<p>

"RRGH, whatever." Inuyasha grunted. "As for me helping you people, how do you know this wicked being you pursue is going to be found where you go? How would you know where he would be?" Ryu asked, curiously. "Don't worry, I'll find his scent and find him." Inuyasha answered. "Why don't we find a safer place to discuss this, I don't want to spend another second here!" Kagome cut in. "I agree with Kagome. This area wreaks with death. Demons will surely be attracted to this place." Miroku added.  
>"Ugh, damn my leg still hurts." Koga said.<p>

"Let me see if I can patch you up Koga. You know we can't have our allies injured, hmm hmm." Kagome said, nicely. "Hey kagome, you ain't got to help him, leave him alone you flirt." Inuyasha butt in, rudely, giving her a smug look. "Ugh- flirt?  
>Inuyasha, don't make me say the 'S' word!" Kagome shot back at him. "Hmph, Whatever." Inuyasha said. "Why is Inuyasha always saying stuff to upset people? Why can't he just be quiet?" Sango asked, whispering to Miroku. "Come, come, he can't help himself. He starts getting tough when Koga's around." Miroku whispered back. "SHUT UP, I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha yelled. Miroku and Sango joined together in a laugh.<p>

"yeah yeah, funny, that's really funny." said the hanyou, annoyed. "th- There, that should work, How do you feel Koga?" Kagome asked, patching Koga up. "Ugh, huh, hah... I think my leg is healing much faster now. Thank you kagome. I accept your help and kindness with gratitude and I promise I'll do something for you in return." Koga said, holding her hands warmly. "Ohh please you have to, your health is all that matters. Hmm hmm, but thanks anyway for helping me with those strange demons." Kagome said, thanking Koga. Koga nodded, while getting up.

"Hey, enough already Kagome. Leave that scrawny wolf alone geez. And stop flirting so much." barked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground hard. "There's no time for these silly games. We have to go now so we can make more progress." Ryu said. "Yeah c'mon guys let's go." Shippo said. "Let's follow Ryu, Master Inuyasha. He can help us, remember?" Myoga implied. "Alright then let's go everyone and Koga... don't you dare lay a finger on Kagome, she ain't your woman." Inuyasha said. "Shut up and c'mon." Koga replied. "Hauh, these two... hmm, well on to our journey." Kagome mumbled.

Ryu instructs that they must travel to the west. Now Ryu and travelers head west to the next country. While on their journey, Shao Kahn observes this in Outworld. Shang Tsung reports to him. "Your majesty, our new allies have set out on their missions and the one known as Naraku from Earthrealm has agreed to compete in Mortal Kombat this year." Shang Tsung said, bowing to the emperor.

"Excellent, my humble sorceror. Now this time, Don't FAIL me Tsung. I want you to go to the netherrealm and find Scorpion." said the emperor of outworld Shao Kahn. "Tell him that I want to make a deal with him and that I want to test these new warriors against him."

"As you wish my lord. I will go now and bring Scorpion to you." Shang Tsung said. Kahn opens up a portal to the Netherrealm for his minion. Shang goes through it. He is flattered by the levels of evil within the realm. He searches for Scorpion, but runs into Sareena and a couple of the brotherhood of shadow.

"If you value your insignificant lives, you'll let me pass." Shang Tsung warned them. "Well well, if it isn't the fearsome soulsucker Shang Tsung. It's a pleasure to meet you, sorceror." Sareena, belittling him. "Rrgh, make way." Shang Tsung remarked.  
>"What's your hurry? Are you perhaps searching for someone or are you trying to restore your essence?" Asked one of the shadow warriors. "Fool, It is none of your concern, I search for a spectre." Shang Tsung explained. "Well sorry for you, but you won't be finding that spectre because you're going to die by our hands." said the other shadow warrior. "You all chose death, is that so? Well then, let's do this." Said Shang Tsung. "KILL HIM!" Yelled Sareena as the commmence kombat.<p>

They run towards him, but he teleports behind them and then throws fireballs at them. Then Shang Tsung throws some spinning haymakers at the two shadow warriors. He then grabs the both of them by their throats and snapped their necks, killing them in an instant! Sareena runs up and slashes her knife against him, but Tsung ducks and does a tiger body blow to her gut. He kicked her back and did his fire skull rise, they popped her in the air, bringing her back to him, then he blasted her back down,  
>stunning her.<p>

"Aaagh, cur- curse you." Sareena said, weakened. "It seems you've lost this fight... Your SOUL is MINE!" Shang Tsung said, as you waved his hands forward towards her. Sareena screamed in agony as her soul was being sucked out of her body into the vacuumous hands of Shang Tsung. The immense aura of green filled into Shang Tsung's body and dissapated as well. The body of Sareena dropped to the ground. "Hah, pathetic woman. Hmm, She was skilled, but not that strong. Her soul isn't enough, I need more." said the vile Shang Tsung. He continues on his search for the spectre Scorpion. 


	5. Chapter 4: Battle against the Invaders

Chapter 4: Battle against the Invaders

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Mortal Kombat, or Ninja Gaiden.

Elsewhere back on Earthrealm, Mileena and a few tarkatans prepare to battle Inuyasha and his friends when it got close to nightfall. Hours went by as they now approached Inuyasha and the others. "Alright, we're here. There are the people we were instructed to find." said Mileena. "RRRggh, so, these are the ones that fought off my tartaktan soldiers?" Baraka asked, growling. "Yessss, I watched their fighting techniquessss earlier. They're not that fearsssome."  
>answered. "Good, We will tear them apart." Baraka said.<p>

"Reptile." Mileena called to him. "Yessss, what is it my beautiful mileena?" asked Reptile. "I want you to devise a strategy. Cloak yourself when we fight them... then appear and finish them off with your acid attacks." Mileena said.  
>"It isssss worth a try." Reptile said, cloaking away his appearance. "sssshhh, Rrraahh! I! I can smell them near rrah." Baraka roared, getting enraged.<p>

As they approached the gang, Inuyasha smells the Saimyosho buzzing around the MK warriors coming towards. Inuyasha stops along with everyone else, he talks to them.

"Alright, who the hell are you people? Are you something to Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. "Well well, you know him? Well I've never seen him." Mileena answered. "Don't play dumb with me, rrrgh, who are you?" Inuyasha asked, getting riled up.  
>"We are warriors who were recruited by a demon child, named Hakudoshi." Mileena said. "HAKUDOSHI?" The entire gang asked, shocked. "Hakudoshi?" Ryu Hayabusa asked. "I am Mileena, the clone of the princess from Outworld." Mileena introduced herself. "Outworld? Where on Earth is that?" Miroku asked. "No, it's not on Earth. Outworld is a whole different world, reached only by through portals." Ryu explained. "Fascinating." Miroku replied. "Are you serious? And how do you know about this?" Inuyasha asked. "I've heard my stories about Outworld." Ryu said.<p>

"L-look at that guy next to the woman... He looks l-like those demons you fought earlier, but he's bigger." Shippo said. "RRagh. I am Baraka, the leader of the tarkans. You will pay for slaying my warriors." Baraka announced. "Hah, just another big bald freak to kill." Koga said, being cocky. "My blades will find your heart!" Baraka snapped back. "Oh yeah, I like to see you tr-" Inuyasha started. "Wait, hold on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "Wha- what do you want?"  
>asked the hanyou. "I sense a jewel shard up ahead of them." Kagome said. "How many?" Sango asked. "Only one." Kagome answered. "It's his, Kohaku's." Inuyasha confirmed.<p>

"Huh, it is?" Sango asked. "Yeah, I can smell his scent. It's coming from beyond the valley here." Inuyasha said. "Alright I'll go after my brother." Sango said, jumping on Kiara and flying away. "Well, I don't know who you two are to Naraku, but the Saimyosho buzzing around you proves you both fight for him. DIE!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out the Tetusaiga. "Kill HIM!" Mileena yelled, as the tarkatans jumped out and flying out at the gang.

Another battle then takes place. A few tarkatans run towards Inuyasha, but he cuts them down, one by one. He jumps towards Baraka, but he does a spark attack that knocks Inuyasha back. Then mileena does her rolling attack, popping Inuyasha in the air. As he's flying in the air, she jumps up and does a kick to his stomach, but quickly follows up with her teleport stomp on the other side, kicking him down on his face.

"Hahaha, wasn't expecting that were you?" She asked, mocking him. "Ug- damn, what kind of creature are you?" Inuyasha asked, confused and getting back up.

They continued battling. Baraka unsheaths his blades and slashes blade to blade with Ryu Hayabusa. Baraka goes for a swing, Ryu ducks, clenches his sword, and quickly cuts along Baraka's stomach, then he swung his sword down on his shoulder,  
>then raised it up, slashing Baraka in the air, then Ryu jumps up, grabs Baraka and spins all the way down, hitting his Izuna Drop. Kagome and Miroku were amazed at his fighting technique, while Inuyasha sulked, claiming he could do that too if he wanted. As Ryu walked up on Baraka, The tarkatan leader snapped up and threw a spark at Ryu, blasting him back towards the ground. A few tarkatans ganged up on Ryu, all surrounding him with their blades, Ryu took the opportunity to engulf himself in flame and wave his hands out and incenterate every tarkatan around him. Kagome cheered on, believing the victory for theirs for the taking. Next thing she knew, she got that slithering feeling around her leg again.<br>She shreiked at the feeling and then the creature uncloaked himself and spat acid at where Kagome stood, but Koga saw this and kicks it, splashing it over his leg.

"Ahh! M- my leg! It's that damn acid again." Koga cried out. "Look, it's that creature again from earlier." Kagome said, pointing at the creature.

Inuyasha and the others looked at the figure and were confused as to where he came from.

"Wha- Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked. "It's that thing from earlier, he spat acid on me." Koga said. "eehahahahah, I am Reptile. A Zaterian assassin also from Outworld." Reptile explained. "Good for you to join us Reptile" Mileena said.  
>"Yesss, of course. I'm excited to kill them all." Reptile said. "Dammit, so now there's three of these bastards to take of." Inuyasha barked.<p>

The battle then proceeded under way. Reptile builds up acid, and started spitting it at everyone, forcing them all to doged. Koga jumped away from the acid, but fell off his leg, as a result from the burning of the acid. "Koga, are you alright?"  
>Kagome asked. "This acid is corrosive." Koga replied. "You're not kidding, I was hit with that earlier too, right on my back, I still feel the pain from it." Inuyasha said, remembering their earlier battle when they met Ryu. "Sssss hahaha, it sssssseemsss my acid is burning away your flesssh! I will slash you open!" Reptile declared. "Huh, stay away from him." Kagome said, drawing her bow and aiming it. "Take THIS!" She said, shooting the arrow. The arrow bust Reptile's arm off! It surprises him and Mileena as well.<p>

"Aaaahh, h-how dare you human. Aaaagh." Reptile squealed, holding what remained of his arm. "REPTILE!" Mileena screamed. "hahahaha, how could you get yourself hurt by these weak mortals?" Baraka roared at him, mockingly. "Get them TARKATANS!"

They come rushing up, but then Ryu hits them with a chi-blast. More of them come up, but he jumps up and hits his electrical power and electrocutes them all! "NO! We underestimated them" Baraka said. "Alright you miserable demons, you lost.  
>If you leave now, there'll be no further deaths." Miroku said. "Don't make me laugh. You humans think you're so ssssuperior." Reptile said.<p>

He throws a shadow dagger at Miroku, slashing his shoulder split open. Blood comes rushing out. "Aaah, Curse you Reptile" Miroku remarked. "Huah, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, looking over.

Kagome shoots her arrow again at Reptile, hoping to hit him. She misses, Reptile is aware of her this time. As Mileena and Baraka battled on with Ryu and Inuyasha, Reptile calls them back over. He then slashes a boulder among them all, he hops onto it and starts throwing a barage of his acid energy blasts at everyone. Mileena throws her energy sais at them, as is Baraka sparks at them as well. It was a huge stand off of energy and magic blasting all over the place.

"Augh, these three are definately formidable." Miroku said. "Feh, definately annoying is more like it. WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted. The warriors of Outworld jumped away. Then out of nowhere Koga runs up and kicks mileena in the jaw.

"Hah, I got one of them. Now get her, mut!" Koga said. "RRrrgh, You're going to stop calling me mut, you damn wolf. Anyways time to die Mileena." Inuyasha declared.

As he goes in for the kill, Saimyosho buzzes in the way and then they burst into miasma, choking Inuyasha's lungs. As it dissapates, Baraka, Reptile, and Mileena ran up to attack. But then Miroku told his comrades to stand back as he uses the wind tunnel. As they were about to be sucked in, Kagura appears and stops the wind tunnel with her dance of the blades.

"Uah" Miroku looked. "Kagura!" Inuyasha pointed out. "Greetings people, it seems you all put up quite a fight." Kagura said. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. "Ooh, it's only just me." Kagura explained. "what?" Inuyasha asked.

"hahahahah.." from the shadows, laughed Hakudoshi. "I was here the whole time, I was just invisible and I hid my presence." he said. "Hakudoshi, so he was here too." Kagome mumbled. "I witnessed the whole battle, and it seems you've gained a stronger ally." Hakudoshi said, looking at Ryu Hayabusa. "However, we have to leave for now." he said, putting a barrier around himself, Kagura and the other three. "What?" Inuyasha shouted. "Dammit, get back here and fight!" Koga yelled.  
>"All I can say is, you should go after the demon slayer, Sango. Hmm hmm hmm, let's hope for your sake it isn't 'too late'." Hakudoshi hinted. "What do you mean, too late?" Miroku asked, getting worried.<p>

Hakudoshi only laughs as they dissapear into the night. Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse, they have. The Battle against the Invaders were only just beginning. "Inuyasha, c'mon, we have to find Sango, We can't waste any time."  
>Miroku said. "Right, let's move people, now." Inuyasha replied. "I hope she's alright." Shippo said. "Yeah she is going after Kohaku, there's no telling what Naraku may have instored for her." Kagome said.<p>

As they went after Sango, Miroku was having thoughts about what Sango said before she left them. 'Alright, I'll go after my brother.' 'His scent is coming from beyond the valley here.' "Sango please.. I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to you." Miroku thought.

They continue down the valley searching for Sango. Speaking of her, she meets up with Kohaku. She ran into him while he was killing a demon. "Ko-Kohaku!" She called out to him. "Huah." He looked over. 'Sister... she's found me again.' he thought.  
>"Kohaku, I see your skills haven't gotten rusty." She said. Kohaku only looked at her. "Kohaku please, can't you see I'm your sister and that Naraku has been decieving you?" Sango asked. Kohaku said nothing. "I came here because kagome sensed your presence. Kohaky I won't let you escape this time. You have to remember everything!" She shouted. 'huh! there aren't aren't any Saimyosho around, I don't see Kanna either' Kohaku thought.<p>

"S-Sango." Kohaku said. "I think I do remember you." "Huh, you remember my name! Well that's a start. But don't you remember anything else Kohaku?" Sango asked, approaching him. "He doesn't remember anything, his memories are gone." "Huh?" Sango looked over.

Kanna appeared holding the infant that is Naraku's heart. He was holding the Fuyohecki jewel. "Kohaku, we must leave now." Kanna said. "R-right." Kohaku answered, following Kanna's lead.

They suddenly vanish. This uncertain event makes Sango drop her guard which is to be expected. Sango's love and compassion for her brother will cause her inevitable trajedy. As Sango cried her brother's name a white portal suddenly appeared, with a sinister, but soft-spoken voice speaking to her. She felt uneasy at what was among her.

"Who- what are you?" Sango asked. "Listen to me, child. You wish for Kohaku's memory to return, do you not?" The voice asked. "Or course I do, but who are-" She started to say, but was cut off. "Hmm hmm hmm, I am the subconcious of an even higher being. Call me Damashi." the voice said, introducing himself as Damashi. "Da-mashi?" She asked. "In order for you to save your brother, you must kill him. Remove what keeps him alive, mortal." The mysterious spirit said to her. "Wha-why are you telling me something I should be doing, when I don't even know you? how can I trust you?" Sango asked, confused.

Sango was really confused as to why she was talking to what seemed to be a puffy spirit of some sort. As they continued talking, Damashi sets up an illusion around Sango so that she wouldn't see that she was about to be devoured instead of gaining wisdom.

"You see, young one, the gods have forseen this as his fate, Kohaku is trapped under Naraku's manipulations. He has been chosen for this fate to be fallen. It is his destiny. Naraku used the shard of the shikon no tama to replinish your brother's life for a purpose. To serve him, Sango, to serve NARAKU!" Damashi spoke. "I know that! Naraku erased his memories, but I think they're returning." Sango said. Damashi was curious to know this. "When I spoke to Kohaku just now when he was here,  
>he said my name. I think he remembers me" Sango explained. "Ahh, he does, do he?" Damashi asked.<p>

The illusion was complete. A barrier then covered up Sango. Then everything changed to a decaying land. Damashi seemed to have dissapeared, but was actually all around Sango. Spike appeared from inside the barrier, all pointed at Sango. Then the barrier started condensing, closing in itself, spikes pointed at Sango. "Ugh NO!. Heirichos!" She cried.

Her attack was in vain. It dosen't work from the inside. Damashi laughs and says it's over for her. His spikes were his teeth and he was going to chomp her! Just in the nick of time Inuyasha and the others catch up and Inuyasha slices the creature open, Sango falling out of it, in pain. "Oh no, that thing must have bit her or something." said Inuyasha. "S-Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked, shaking Sango. "Uah, hah, you came for me. Thank you." She said, panting. "Hahahah,  
>you may have stopped me now, but the return of the emperor is inevitable. By the order of the sacred rules, HE will rule this world without fail!" Damashi laughed. "He? Who the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. "He will await you in Outworld. hahahahahah" The spirit said. "What?" Inuyasha shouted. "Demon, tell me, who is the 'emperor' and what is the 'Outworld'?" Miroku said.<p>

The demon turned back into a spirit and then dissapeared with a sinister laugh. The gang is left to wonder what is going on. "What do you think that thing was?" koga asked. "Who knows? It wasn't one of Naraku's demons though." Inuyasha replied.  
>"Still why would it attack Sango?" Miroku asked, holding Sango. "That thing was called Damashi." Sango said, everyone turning their attention to her. "He's a strange being who says he is the subconcious of a higher being." she continued.<br>"What? What do you mean Sango?" Inuyasha asked. "Wait, weren't you after Kohaku? I felt his presence fade away a bit earlier, didn't you two meet each other?" Kagome asked. "Yes we did. He ran off again, but I think he remembers me, because he said my name. That's when, 'Damashi' appeared." Sango explained. "What I want to know is what is this 'Outworld' and the 'emperor'." miroku wondered. "I think I know who the emperor is and I told you before that outworld is a realm, another world with living beings, just like Earth." Ryu Hayabusa said. "I wonder what it looks like." Koga said. "Me too." Shippo cut in.

"Yes, but we must go. We need to keep going and not waste anytime." Ryu announced. "I agree, although I am a little tired, it matters not." Miroku agreed.

They are now focused on what lies ahead, Ryu, Inuyasha, Miroku and the others now understand what evil is threatening the world. They must band together to stop this 'emperor'. Will they succeed? They will soon be found out.


	6. Chapter 5: Panther Demon Tribe returns

Chapter 5: Panther Demon Tribe returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Mortal Kombat, or Ninja Gaiden.

Inuyasha, Ryu and the others continue their journey. Meanwhile traveling south, Royacon and Hachi search for their allies. "C'mon Royacon. You must've caught Inuyasha and Miroku's scents by now." Hachi said, getting impatient. "Mmrgh, quiet down,  
>boy. I sense something up ahead. It- it can't be. It's the panther demon tribe!" Cried out Royacon. "W-What? P-Panther demon tribe?" Hachi asked, shocked. "Why are they around here?" "I don't know, but we can still catch up to Inuyasha and his friends. They're not that far." Royacon said. "Oh good, let's hurry Royacon. I sure don't want to get caught in a fight with those cats!" Hachi explained. "True enough, hmm... this time I will be the one to slay those miserable panthers."<br>Royacon mumbled.

As the two demons traveled on, one of the panther tribe demons senses them ahead and sets up a small illusion to seperate Royacon and Hachi to two different locations.

"Heh he heh heh, those fools don't even know I've set up an illusion to divert their paths. hehehe, it's so exciting to see people crumble under my powers." said Shounron, the cheerful youngest sister of the four panther demons that casts the sorcery powers. "Alright Shounron, you sure they're under the spell?" Toron, the oldest sister, asked. "Yes, that Royacon and the racon-dog aren't even aware of my deception." Shounron said. "Good, I want a piece of that fleebag demon Royacon.  
>I'm going to hunt him down and feed him to the cats. Do as you wish with the little Racon-dog." The big bulky Shuron said. "Heh, we'll tach those wretched demons for coming by our turf! Come on they're seperated far enough, let's ambush them."<br>Karon added.

"Be patient Karon." Toron pointed out. "Toron, forget patient, I'm starving. Let's just hunt those demons already." Karon said. "Fine, have it yourway. Shuron, go and slay Royacon, Go ahead now, take Shounron with you." Toron said.

Shuron and Shounron then go off after Royacon. Some of the lesser panther demons follow them. Toron and Karon are left alone talking.

"So sis, why did you send those two to take Royacon, what about the Racon-dog?" Karon asked. "You can go after the racon-dog yourself Karon. I sent the other two privately because I sensed the younger son of the dog general. Him and his friends are near." Toron said. "What, Inuyasha?" Karon asked, surprised. "Even though we're not seeking revenge any longer, there's nothing wrong with a good fight. Meet me there with Inuyasha, after you're done with the pesky demon." Toron explained.

Karon nodded in agreement. She flew off to go after the little demon. This was a real shocker. It seems the Panther Demon Tribe Returns! Further away, traveling down the valley... It is later in the night. "We're... almost, there, H-Hachi. huh, huh, huh, huh."

Royacon said, panting from out of breath. Hachi says nothing. "Huh? Something isn't right. Hachi?" Royacon asked. "Don't worry, I won't fall behind." Hachi said. 'No, there's definately something wrong, the further and further we go, it's like I, I lose Hachi's

scent. But how, it must mean he's-' Royacon thought.

After that thought, A lightening struck at Royacon and Hachi, Royacon dodged it fortunately. "I know those moves, Shuron!" Royacon shouted out. "Hello, fleebag. Been a little while, huh." Shuron said. "Rrrrgh, huh. Hachi's gone. I was right, it was an-" Royacon started. "An illusion!" Shounron, the little female sorceror cut him off. "Huah, you, What are you doing here?" Royacon asked.

"Nice of you to ask, we're here to tear you apart and feed you to the panthers." Shuron stated. "Oh no, this can't be good." Royacon said.

Elsewhere in a lost forest, Hachi follows the illusion of Royacon. Just as Royacon was decieved that the Hachi that was following him was an illusion, Now we venture the path Hachi is taking, with an illusion of Royacon.

"Hey, are you sure we're going the right way, Royacon?" Hachi asked. "... hahahahah" Royacon laughed. "Uh, what's wrong with you Royacon? Hachi asked, totally confused. "We're almost there, my boy." Royacon quietly said. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem... different." Hachi asked, feeling uneasy.

Royacon begins to fade. Hachi realizes what has happened. "Ohh nooo, he's gone!... I'm all alone, he must've been some kind of illusion. Hmm, I c-can sense one of those cats... Hah!" Hachi yelled out as a barrage of fireballs came flying towards him. The balls of flame coming from the panther demon of fire, Karon. She laughed like a maniac. Afterwards she summoned up a huge fireball and fired it at Hachi, fortunately for him, he was able to dodge it. "Hauh, so you dodged my first attacks?"  
>Karon asked him. "Please, stay away from me." Hachi said, frightened like a coward.<p>

"hmm hmm, I bet you're wondering where your friend Royacon is, don't you?" Karon asked. "Uuh, yeah?" Hachi replied, concerned. "Well by now, my brother and sister are probably tearing him apart!" she said. "HUH! Oh NO!, huh huh, Royacon!" Hachi cried out.

He runs as much as he can from Karon, She watches him pathetically trying to escape and lets the lesser panther demons go after him. She laughed and remarked it didn't matter he was running, he would be captured anyway as she thought. Karon then summons fire chi and surrounds herself in it. Then she dissapears while chasing after that little Hachi. Toron is in position and prepares to meet Inuyasha and the others. Everyone starts traveling after relaxing at a nearby village.

"Well, that was a nice meal the humans made for us, eh mut?" Koga asked, looking smug. "Huh, what was that, wolf cub?" Inuyasha asked, shooting a glare at Koga. "uh duh. He said, wasn't the food good? Inuyasha, are you starting to lose your hearing as well as being stupid?" Shippo asked. "Shippo, don't try to get tough with me." Inuyasha answered.

"Well, I'm going back to Hakkaku and Ginta. So I'll be parting ways here. I hope those two idiots didn't get themselves killed." Koga said. "Well, so long Koga." Kagome said. "Oh, don't worry Kagome. You know I never like having to leave you with Inu-dogface over here." Koga said embracing her, pulling her into a hug. "We'll meet up again. And I promise I'll make you-" Koga was cut off.

"Dammit! enough! Get outta here then, you maingy wolf. Hmph, go drop those fleas off somewhere else." Inuyasha barked out. "heh, like you're one to talk. You think you could lose the attitude once in a while." said the wolf demon.

"Huh, you guys can never get along." Miroku jumped in. "Right. They're always finding a way to start a fight." Sango said. "Well like I said, I'm going. Goodbye, kagome." Koga finished, leaving Kagome and the others.

"huh, finally, good ridance to that idiot. Now, where's that Ryu?" Inuyasha asked, looking around. There was silence, then someone said, 'up here'. Everyone looked up in a tree and saw Ryu standing on the smallest branch.

"Let's continue. Monk, you said we were heading back over to your home village?" Ryu Hayabusa asked. "I had been realizing from all these village attacks that we should go back to Kaede. So yes, we are going that way." Miroku said. "hmm, very well."  
>Ryu said. "While we were eating, Myoga left too, he went back to Totosai's place, Inuyasha." Kagome reminded the hanyou. "Oh I see. The little raschal must've been afraid of anything else that might attack us." Inuyasha said.<p>

"Well, let's go then." Ryu said. He flies ahead of them until they all caught up with him on Kirara. About 15 minutes later Inuyasha caught a familiar scent.

"Huh! Wait, everybody!" Inuyasha yelled. "What is it? What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "It's strange, but I can sense the panther demon tribe!" Inuyasha concluded. "Huh, what?" Kagome said, shocked. "Panther Demon Tribe? Wait, you don't mean those-" Sango cut in. "Right. The same demon cats that kidnapped Kagome while ressurrecting their master. So you're saying you can sense them near, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Yeah, It feels like only one of them with the ice powers." Inuyasha explained.

"But I thought we wouldn't have to worry about them again." Shippo cut in. "It feels like the scent is getting closer to us." Inuyasha said.

Ryu looked around in silence, Sango clenched her weapon, prepared. There was a stand still. The area started getting colder. "It just got colder. Are they coming guys?" Kagome asked, frightened with fear. "Yea, I can sense them now." Miroku said.

As they stood there caustiously, the sky became covered with ice. That's right, the SKY became covered with a sheet of ice. And then from that ice sheet, Ice stalagtites formed and it started raining down with ice spears, attacking the group. Everyone started dodging from the ice. The ice hit the ground and froze parts of it. "Ahh, what the hell? Ugh, they're everywhere." Inuyasha shouted, clumsingly dodging the ice.

Ryu was carefully slashing away at the ice with his powerful Dragon Sword. "I'll have to break the top of the ice somehow" the dragon ninja said. He then pulled out his bow and arrows and shot one up towards the sheet. However, it didn't work, though his aim was on point and accuracy was superb, the arrow had no effect on the ice.

"Heirichos!" Sango yelled out. She threw her weapon towards the falling ice. It shatters some of the shells, but more keep coming. "Okay, let me try." Kagome said, pulling out her own arrows. She shot the arrow up. With it's spiritual power, it hit the ice sheet, but that as well had no effect to it. The arrow actually froze when it touched the sheet. "I don't believe it! It froze!" Kagome said, quite shocked.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku screamed out. He held his hand out towards the ice, it all swarmed into Miroku's hand. However, his hand starting freezing up. He started to lose feeling in his arm. "Ahh, ugh, the ice, it so cold. I can't, I can't feel my arm."  
>Miroku said, closing his hand. "huh, huh, damn, I didn't know this would happen." he said.<p>

Ryu starts firing fireballs to melt the ice above. The fireballs does well melting away at some of the ice shells, however more just keep coming. Inuyasha cuts some of the ice with sword as well, But he is pierced by some of them. "Ahh, dammit. Alright I had enough of this! Adament Barrage!" Inuyasha yelled, sending hundreds of jewels up towards the ice sheet. "Huh, what?" Toron said, standing above the ice sheet in the sky. She jumped away.

The adament jewels destroyed the ice sheet, and millions of tiny pieces of ice rained down, and the fog created from the ice dissapated.

"Heh, if you came here to get your revenge, then I'll gladly take you on." Inuyasha said, determined. "No, I was wondering what you and your friends are doing way out here." Toron replied to the hanyou. "It's none of your business." Inuyasha replied back.  
>"Oh really, half-demon?" she asked. "We're in pursuit of a demon, a demon you needn't get in between us with him." Miroku spoke out. "Miroku! Don't tell her. If she doesn't fight for Naraku, then she can get lost." Inuyasha barked at him. "Hmm? Naraku? who is that? And I thought you said you'll gladly take me on." Toron said, remindind Inuyasha.<p>

"We don't have time for this." Ryu said, under his breath. "Huh, what do you mean Ryu?" Kagome asked.

Then all of a sudden, the jewel of the dragon's eye in Ryu's sword began to glow. Everybody was wondering why.

"Hey Ryu, what's happening to your sword? We don't have time for any magic lectures now. We have an enemy to defeat." Inuyasha asked, looking back at Ryu. "Ryu, what's the matter?" Kagome asked.

Ryu didn't respond, as he was focusing on the jewel shining in his Dragon Sword. Mysteriously, a portal opened to the side of the group. Within the portal, a voice is spoken. It was warm and vibrant, only but Ryu can hear it.

"Come Ryu, Come. There is a drastic matter to attend to." The voice said to him.

"What th- what is that, a portal?" Inuyasha asked. "Looks like it. Ryu, why has a portal shined in front of us? Did you create it?" Miroku asked. Ryu ignored the others and only listened to the voice. He then spoke out to everyone. "I see. I'm sorry, but I must leave. I have to go through this portal to Outworld. I will return shortly however." he said to them. He then jumped into the portal. "HEY WAIT! Could Naraku be there?" Inuyasha yelled out to him. He tried to follow Ryu, but Toron froze the portal and made it shatter. "He's already gone. Now let's begin." Toron said, smirking at Inuyasha. The half-demon cooperated at prepared for battle along with everyone else.

Elsewhere Royacon and Hachi come back together from being seperated, after a long chase from the rest of the panther tribe. "Argh, these pesky demons are starting to get on my nerves." Royacon said, then was zapped. "AHHH! Dammit, How dare you zap the great Royacon, Shuron!" Royacon yelled at him. "Hahahah, Come on fleebag, you can't run away from me forever!" The big panther demon said. "Especially from the power that we possess." The little sorcerous said.

As Royacon fled, the sorcerous, Shounron cast a spell to mae him run back towards the tribe. "Uhh, what the? Oh well, I'll make a chance out of this." Royacon said, opening his jaws wide.

As he ran back towards the panther demons he spat out a bunch of dog demons to attack the tribe. They take out some of the lesser demons. Elsewhere not too far, Hachi is running back towards Royacon's direction and is still being attacked by the fire panther demon, Karon.

"heh, heh, I can sense Royacon, he's up ahead." Hachi said, but then was burnt by karon's instense fire. "AHHH! hot! I'm being burnt to a crisp!" the soft demon said. "RRgh, get ready to die! There's nowhere for you to run!" Karon declared, generating a huge ball of flame in her hand. "Oh, yes there is!" Hachi replied, teleporting away from Karon. Eventually Royacon and Hachi bump into each other in an open valley. "Heh, Royacon!" Hachi screamed. "Hachi!" Royacon yelled back. "Let's go. Now I'm starting to sense Inuyasha and Miroku ahead." Hachi said. "Yea, let's go." The dog demon replied. Royacon and Hachi managed to escape the tribe this time. Now they were close, where as now Inuyasha can sense them.

"Huh? I can sense Royacon and Hachi. They're near!" Inuyasha said. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Wha- Hachi? Why is he out here?" Miroku asked. "That's not all, I can sense more of the Panther Tribe as well." Inuyasha continued. "Well it looks like the little dog cub has a keen sense of smell." Toron mockingly said.

After that last word, she quickly threw an ice spear at Inuyasha, but he dodged it. Inuyasha instructed Sango and the others to get up off the ground as the spear made the entire ground freeze. He got irritated and did the Wind Scar. Toron blocked the attack with a blast of ice. She then comes in with her sword and attack, they clash blade to blade. Toron had more of the upper hand, being that she actually could weild a sword PROPERLLY while Inuyasha wildly swings his sword. Miroku and Sango fight off the lesser panther demons & Kagome shoots her arrow at Toron. It hit her leg a little. Then Inuyasha comes in with another Wind Scar, but Toron dissapears.

"She's gone!" Kagome said, shocked. "Wait, where did she go?" Shippo asked. Moments later while they stood there in wait, Royacon and Hachi FINALLY meet up with Inuyasha and the others.

"Hachi! Long time no see my friend." Miroku said. "Miroku I'm so glad to see you. But I have some really bad news. Can I tell you in private?" Hachi asked him. "Sure." the monk answered as they walked off. "Well if it isn't Royacon. What are you doing around here?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing, getting chased by these damn panther demons." said big Royacon. "Yea, I can still sense a few of them beyond that valley." Inuyasha said. "I wonder what Miroku and Hachi are talking about." Sango said. "Yea, me too." Kagome added.


End file.
